The Nameless
by mililuvsneji
Summary: A story i have created. What will happen as the kaku persona travel through the rings of their lives trying to find all of their family, and in the end finding love.
1. Chapter 1

INSERT TITLE HERE

Ch. 1

There are many kinds of people in this world. There are many kinds of questions in this world as well. But where we draw the line on good or bad, is debatable. And thus, left to the one asking the question.

A debatable girl herself was sitting at a local bar in London. She kicked back her current shot of whiskey. It burned down her throat and that suited her just fine. Whiskey was her proffered drink. She slammed down the shot glass and signaled the bartender for yet another. She felt eyes on the back of her head and spun around in her seat. Sitting across the bar was a man staring right at her. A drunken glaze in his eyes and a perverted smile plastered on his smug face.

'Oh, this should be good' she thought.

The blue haired girl smiled saucily at the man letting her powers hit the man full blast. The man suddenly felt a strong pull towards the female across the room. Said girl had quickly turned around and but the oddly irresistible pull still stayed. His clouded thoughts barely registered his body getting up and walking over to the woman. He felt himself put a hand on her shoulder and suddenly everything was clear and put in sharp contrast. He gasped as he felt the sudden fear rush over him like he had jumped into an ice cold pool.

"What do you think you're doing?" the girl said fiercely glaring at he man. The fear he felt intensified when he met the girl's gaze. Gulping he began to take a step back before he got himself into trouble. Raising his hands his face fell as she stood up. She smiled at him in a way that made him fear for his life. Before he could consider to turn around and run for his life, the girl swiftly "Sparta" kicked him in the groin. As the man fell to the ground she sat at her stool again smirking. She picked up her shot to give herself a well deserved liver beating when the door to the bar slammed open allowing the moonlight and a rather loud shriek to enter the bar.

"MIROKO!!!" the violet haired girl screeched stomping up to her blue haired sister.

"What do you want Kumiko?" Miroko said raising her shot to her lips again. But before she could take a sip her sister slammed her hands against the bar causing the other customers to jump. Miroko glared at her sister. "Will you let me take my damn shot already?" Miroko growled out.

"NO!" Kumiko screamed throwing the shot across the room and watching it shatter against the wall. The liquid dripping down slowly as if it were Miroko's own blood. And judging by the look on Miroko's face. It might as well have been.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN YOUR KNICKERS IN A KNOT?!?!" asked Miroko standing up.

"I CAME HOME TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE NOT THERE AND NOBODY KNOWS WHERE YOU ARE!!" Kumiko screamed back evenly.

"You're not my mum Kumiko as you very well know I don't have one anymore" spat out Miroko. Who immediately regretted doing so. The look on her sister's face was enough to tell her she had gone too far. Much too for.

"K-kumi…" began Miroko her face falling.

"N-NO! Just SHUT UP! FINE! Drink yourself to death damn it" Kumiko screamed running out of the bar with tears streaming down her face.

Miroko sat back down on her stool and set her forehead on the slightly sticky bar. She knew she messed up badly. She winced remembering the day she'd come home to find that awful mess. They had only just discovered who they were and what they could do. She can't blame her. They had no control over it at the time.

She had walked in the room still in her school uniform. She was rather curious as to why her sister had gone home complaining of a headache. She walked in the room to find her sister kneeling in front of her parents, and the blood. Oh god with the blood. It was everywhere. It covered the walls and the bodies and even her sister. Which explains why the two of them still can't stand blood to this day.

Since that day they've been pretty much on their own. For years they've been looking for others like them and though they've found some. They're still looking. They can tell, there are more kin out there. But they didn't know where to go next.

They had found Koori first. He was deep in the heart of Egypt. Trying earnestly to fit in kin a word that clearly didn't understand him. For one he was obviously gay. And secondly, he had powers that he just couldn't understand. And he couldn't tell a soul. He didn't know what they would do to him if they'd found out he could control fire without getting hurt.

Second they found Tohya and Megha. They were found on the outskirts of the middle east. They weren't as alone in the world. But they were still strangely misunderstood. They had apple green hair and they could do strange things with their music. Though nobody knew what made the music so moving.

They went further north to find Alice` in Paris, France. Instantly her and Koori became the closest of friends. Nobody could explain the friendship between the two. Alice` was in a traveling circus in France in which the lot happened to be going to. Alice` was clearly a gifted acrobat, but she had the odd ability to work the air around her to actually make her weightless.

Finally they just had to get out of Europe. So they traveled to America, where Kumiko just had to get her tattoo's touched up. That's where they found Hikaru. Odd name for an American boy. Even more odd for a boy that good looking to be working in a tattoo parlor. He clearly could have been a model. The light just seemed to radiate off of him. Which was odd. He's a rather stoic boy. He is clearly the most socially inept person to ever walk the face of the earth. But, people just couldn't stay away from him. It was as though he was the light, and people were just _dying_ to get to him.

Miroko thought of her sister. She was Japanese, through and through. She had the accent of a well educated Japanese woman. But she had the English of a modern day A-class citizen in America. Kumiko was a powerful child and an even more powerful adult. Her control over water is almost enviable. She could easily tap into her powers and come out whole and sane. Not the blood thirsty savage the rest of them seem to turn into every damn time they even begin to try.

She knew she couldn't blame her sister for what happened. And albeit she was little drunk when she said those awful things to her. Their powers were so fresh, and its now their knowledge of what happens when you bottle up your powers and not use them. They just burst out of them in a blind savage rage. Their bloodlust almost uncontrollable.

Miroko sighed as she thought of her own powers. And oh boy were they one to be afraid of. She can control your emotions. And if she felt like it, your own thoughts. And with one kiss, she can send you falling to your knees, dead. Death is not an option with her powers, it is the result. The man she hit, he won't die. He only got his emotions controlled. He didn't get touched by even a taste of her powers. But what will probably die here, is his bloodline. Though Miroko can control when her powers work, and when they don't, who's to say that something won't slip through the cracks. Which is why she is constantly wearing a pair of gloves. It doesn't matter what kind, just gloves, that cover her hands. Its just her hands and lips that kill. Nothing else. She can only wonder what she did in a past life to earn such a demonic power.

She sighed yet again and stood up off the stool. She slapped the money on the table and winked at the bartender. Knowing the bartender's eyes were on her, she quickly left the vicinity to find her sister. She stepped outside to taste the air to find her sister's scent. Tasting the familiar tang, she pelted off in the direction it led.

She quickly had to jump over a trashcan and leap over a fence. Following her sister's scent she smirked and jumped over a dozing dog. 'she's trying to shake me' she thought.

She slowed when the scent got stronger and more fresh. She turned the corner to see her sister crouched low to the ground staring intently into the alleyway. Crouching low to her belly next to her sister she listened closely as well. Her ears pricked up when she heard the light whimpering coming out of the alley. She opened her mouth to taste the scent and gasped. The scent was strange, but not unfamiliar. She recognized it as one of her ancestor's kin's scent.

Miroko slowly walked up to the trembling girl. Her glowing eyes allowing her to see in the dark shadow of the buildings around them. The girl looked out of it, and quite frankly beaten.

Kumiko rushed forward and picked up the girl nodding once and sprinting away. Miroko followed close after, not even bothering to follow the scent. She knew where she was going this time. She was going home to see the rest of the "family".

Miroko walked through the door and yowled for the rest of the "family" to get downstairs.

A bubble gum pink waist length haired girl skipped down the stairs and cart wheeled over to the couch where she sat down smiling. Two apple green haired twins ran down the stairs and sat next to her. A dirty blonde haired boy walked in the room and leaned against the wall staring at the trembling blanket in front of the fireplace. Next, an extremely flamboyant pale blonde boy jumped the last few steps and practically flew to the floor in front of the couch.

Kumiko floated into the room carrying a tray full of herbs, rags, bandages, a bowl of water, and a grinding bowl. Pulling out her arsenal of medical supplies(enough to do an open heart transplant on the kitchen table if she wanted to), she waved to her sister to signal that she should speak. Then she began to work on the child's multiple wounds.

Miroko cleared her throat, "We have yet another kin member with us." The watchers let out a light applaud.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hikaru staring at the lumpy blanket.

"she's been hurt." said Miroko plainly. "by what or whom we don't know. Furthermore she's got ears and tail" Miroko hesitated, "of a fox."

"Then how do we know she's kin?" asked the kin to the left with a scowl on her face.

"Tohya, taste her scent. She's one of us." said Miroko opening her arms.

Tohya couldn't deny it, she may have not been a cat ancestor, but she was kin, one war or another.


	2. Chapter 2

In their past lives they were noble cats. Though some more noble than others. The flamboyant blonde, koori, was a Siamese cat for Cleopatra. One of her favorites one might say. ((A/N: not factual))

Kumiko was a proud lynx for the Jiajing Emperor, Zhū Hòucōng 朱厚熜. The emperor was very proud to have her. He kept her in his quarters at night. ((A/N: this is of course, not factual))

Miroko was the only cat of her kind to run an entire organized clan of cats in the forests of Yorkshire. She was the only cat of her kind. The rest followed as though they were brainwashed, but happy.

The pink one, Alice` was the cat of a famous trapeze artist in the French circus. She was used in his acts and had more grace than most of the people in that circus.

Hikaru was a wild tabby cat. Strong, proud and free as he was, he had no followers. And therefore, no responsibilities. He fought for his life day by day. And survived to be one of the strongest cats when he joined the clan.

The twins, Tohya and Megha, were the she-cats of Chirakkal Raja(Kolathiri Raja) of the Mooshaka kingdom. Which lied in now present day Kasaragod, Kannur, which is also known as Kolathunad.

Though this new girl, no one knew her, or how she was relevant to their kin, but that she was.

Kumiko put her powers to work. She had a wet rag on the girl's head and it was fused with her powers to calm the girl's dreams. She had bruises on her temples and cuts marked on her sides. What was odd was that she had surgical scars. Kumiko ran her hand over the scars sensing into the girl's body. "She's not missing any organs' she said confused.

"My god!" Miroko gasped out, kneeling beside the girl. "She must have been experimented on."

Koori gasped and looked at Alice` in horror. Said pinky jumped down and hugged him in a shocked expression.

Tohya and Megha looked at each other serenely. While Hikaru's face paled and he kneeled in front of her. He put a hand over her head. "Her energy is strong. She'll make it throughout treatment."

"Then quit yapping your damn gums and hand me the wrap-bandage" said Kumiko wringing out the cloth she had on the girl's forehead. Hikaru handed her the roll and studied the girl's face. "She's not really our family is she." it wasn't a question. It was a statement. "No," said Kumiko. "But she knew our ancestors, so that made her clan close to ours" she said grinding some herbs.

"How do you know so much about them?" koori asked leaning forward.

Kumiko sighed, "when I had my 'accident' years ago. I saw into my ancestors life. I know everything from her."

Koori cocked his head to the side. "then how do we gain full knowledge? Kill a loved one?" Kumiko gasped.

"You'll do no such thing, nor will you consider it. You will duly meditate and concentrate on your elders in order to reach the knowledge you want."

"But I hate meditating," Koori and Alice` whined.

"Well get over it, we all have to do it" Hikaru snapped at the two.

Tohya and Megha smirked at each other Hikaru had a temper. Everyone knew that. Besides they aren't technically really kind. In short, they like him. To the point where they spy on him.

Koori and Alice` stuck their tongues out at him and crossed their arms with a "hrmph" well practiced technique they use to signal to Hikaru that he's being an ass.

Kumiko and Miroko quickly hushed up the whole lot with two words. "She's awake"


End file.
